The present invention relates to a container, and particularly to one which is provided with an electric circuits, a speaker, and light emitting equipments for emitting sound and light so that the container is relatively attractive and is interesting to use.
Many efforts have been made to make containers more attractive and interesting so that the containers have more popularity in the market. Referring to FIG. 6, a drinks container is provided with light and sound emitting device; the container includes a round containing member 10, a base member 20, a support leg 30, mercury 40, a photo resistor 50 and an electric circuit 80. The bottom of the round containing member 10 is connected to the top end of the support leg 30, and is provided with a vacuum room 101 having a substantially inverted-cone-shaped central lower part. The support leg 30 is hollow, and has a round hole 60 in the upper end portion. A photo resistor 50 is disposed in the round hole. Mercury 40 is movably received in the vacuum room 101. The electric circuit 80 is secured to a bottom lid 70 of the base member 20, and received in the base member 20. Wires (not numbered) are passed through the support leg 30 to electrically connect the photo resistor 50 to the electric circuit 80. The electric circuit 80 has a speaker, LED (light emitting diode) and a circuit board. When the container is moved to a sloping position in use, the mercury will move away from the inverted-cone-shaped central lower part of the vacuum room 101, permitting light to come into contact with the photo resistor 50 for electricity to be able to pass through the photo resistor 50. Thus, the speaker sends out sound, and the LED emits light. When the container is moved back to an upright position, the electric circuit 80 is cut off because the mercury moves back to the central lower part of the vacuum room 101.
The container is attractive and interesting to use, however, it is difficult for the mercury to move to the position needed for activating the electric circuit because of the inverted-cone-shape of the central lower part of the vacuum room 101, especially when the level of the drink in the containing 10 is relatively high.
Therefore, it is a main object of the present invention to provide a container with light and sound emitting function which is relatively easy to use as compared with the conventional one.
The container with sound and light emitting function of the present invention includes a containing body, a handle, and an activating electric circuit, which has two projecting contacts, speakers, several light emitting equipments and an IC.
The handle is attached to the containing body. The activating electric circuit is disposed in a receiving room of the handle with the projecting contacts passing through a respective through hole of the containing body into the inner space of the containing body. The light emitting equipments are attached to the outer side of the containing body.
When drinks are poured into the containing body to submerge both of the projecting contacts, the contacts get into contact with each other electrically to complete the activating electric circuit for the IC to activate the speakers and the light emitting equipments to send out sound and light respectively.
The container can also be made in the form of a cocktail shaker; the shaker has an intermediate lid detachably connected to a containing body. A transparent top lid has an activating electric circuit of the same kind attached to; the projecting contacts will be submerged by drinks flowing through holes of the intermediate lid to get into contact with each other electrically to complete the activating electric circuit when the shaker is shaken to mix the drinks contained in it.